The Princess and the Demon
by Mistress R
Summary: Hiru/Fem!Ryo. This is slightly AU. Story is set just before the Autumn Games start. Ryoma just got back from US and is about to start High School. Enjoy! ;
1. First Meeting

The Demon and His Princess

The day was like any other day for the Deimon Devil Bats' football members. Three words described it perfectly: Training from HELL!!!! Their trigger-happy, blackmailing demon captain had the entire football team tied up to a mini-car that was being driven by their coach, Doboruku.

Finally, after 3 hours of non-stop running, they were finally allowed to have a break. Doboruku, smirked at them. Taking a long drink from his sake jug, he said, "Not bad, keep up this spirit until the Autumn Games start! Take a breather, and then we'll start on some training for each of the positions."

"HAII!!!!"

In the Deimon Devilbats Football Team Clubhouse

Sena was happily chatting away with Monta and Kurita as they got dressed. The Juumonji trio was grumbling over the aches and pains. Mamori and Yukimitsu were talking with Doboroku-sensei and their esteemed captain, Hiruma was on his laptop, cackling maniacally. (No one was interested in finding out why). All in all, it was a normal situation in the club house, well perfectly normal for them. Until, the door burst open admitting a greenish black blur that seemed to be heading in Hiruma's direction.

The next thing everyone realised. A young girl about their age, with greenish hair and golden eyes was straddling Hiruma's body on the ground, screaming at him.

"Youichi no BAKA!!!! " Smack.

The sight of Hiruma Youichi getting slapped by someone shocked everyone. Is she out of her mind??!! She just hit the DEMON HIRUMA YOUICHI!!!! The entire team was silent, waiting for Hiruma's response, expecting Hiruma to kick the girl off him and turn her into Swiss cheese.

To their surprise, their demonic captain did nothing. Hiruma just lay silently underneath the girl, smirking as he listened to the girl's rant.

Mamori was the first to wake up from the haze that had settled around the DevilBats. Before she could say or do anything, Hiruma reached up (Everyone winced, bracing themselves for the bloodbath) and pulled the strange girl down towards him, kissing her forcefully on her lips.

"F***in Hell!! When did you come back, f**king princess?"

The mysterious girl snorted. "I just landed baka demon!!! Where were you?? You were supposed to be there as well!!" Mumbles, " Good for nothing fiancé! Let go off me!! I'm mad at you!!"

Hiruma snorted," Says the girl who's sitting on me?! Keh!"

"You're holding my waist! How do you expect me to get up, idiot?" The girl looked at him expectantly. Hiruma just raised one eyebrow and grinned at her. "Hmph, you're the one who attacked me like a mad women!! My poor defenceless self!!"

"What? You Defenceless???!!! That will be a cold day in Hell, with all those weapons that your carry around!! Humph!"

"Keh! Get off f**king princess! You're f**king heavy! Did you put on weight when you were in America?!"

"ARGH!! Youichi no baka!!!" Golden eyes glared at Hiruma. "TAKE THAT BACK!" each word was punctuated by a whack. (So basically it was like: "Take" Whack! "That" WHACK! "BACK!!!!" WHACK!)

"Excuse me! Would someone please explain to us what's going on?!?!" The duo's banter was interrupted by Mamori.

Startled, the girl got off Hiruma. ("About damn time, f**king princess!" "Shut up baka!) Straightening herself, she turned to the confused members of the devilbats.

"Hmph, you guys are still mada mada!" Smirking, "Echizen Ryoma, yorishiku. I'm this baka's fiancé"

How was it?? Good? Bad? Reviews are VERY welcomed!!

Mistress R


	2. The Situation

Hey GUYS!!!! The new chapter is now out!!! I'm gonna try and update whenever I can. In university now so quite a lot of HW and assignments to juggle....sob sob. Ok. Thanks for the reviews!! This chapter is dedicated to my elder sister and fellow partner in crime. Without her, this chapter would not be here!! YAY!! XDXDXDXDXD

OK NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!

*BREAK**BREAK**BREAK**BREAK**BREAK**BREAK**BREAK**BREAK**BREAK**BREAK**BREAK*

In the Deimon Devil Bats locker room

"FIANCEE?!?!?!?!" was the reaction by the Deimon Devil Bats players.

"Are? Ryoma-chan!!!" Kurita immediately leaped forward to hug the mysterious girl now revealed as one Echizen Ryoma. "When did you come back? Gomen ne, I didn't recognise you..."

"Can't...breathe....Kurita!"

"Ah, gomen gomen! I didn't recognise you because you grew out your hair" Kurita let go of Ryoma. Ryoma took huge breathes of glorious oxygen. "Mada mada dane Kurita." Looking at the still shocked members, "Hmph, your team mates are still mada mada, baka Youichi."

Mamori was the first to snap out of the stupor that seemed to have settled on the others. "Ano, Echizen-san. Are you really Hiruma-kun's fiancée?"

"Yep, our annoying grandfathers arranged this. The baka demon and I practically grew up toge..." Ryoma was cut off by Hiruma's hand over her mouth.

"Keh! Shut your yapping mouth f**king princess!" Grabbing her hand, Hiruma dragged her away. "Eh? Chotto matte! OI YOUICHI!!" Her protests fell on deaf ears as Hiruma continued to drag her off to wherever.

Mamori stared after the two disappearing backs. 'I can't believe Hiruma-kun has a fiancée! The poor girl... having to put up with Hiruma-kun.' She thought to herself.

*BREAK**BREAK**BREAK**BREAK**BREAK**BREAK**BREAK**BREAK**BREAK**BREAK**BREAK*

With Ryoma and Hiruma

Hiruma made his way through the crowd, dragging a now unresisting Ryoma. 'I'M GONNA KILL THAT F**KING OLD MAN!!!' Hiruma Youichi is considered the most terrifying force to ever hit Japan...however, those who know him haven't met his grandfather, Hiruma Yuutaro, the person who taught Hiruma EVERYTHING he knows about weapons, blackmailing and tactics. Who also happens to be the **ONLY** person who can hide information from Hiruma!

"Ne, why are you dragging me away?"

"Cuz those f**king idiots are gonna start asking unwanted questions now that the f**king manager has recovered!"

With that said, Hiruma continued to drag Ryoma toward his apartment and soon tossed her onto the couch when he reached his apartment.

"Oof!" Ryoma having not been paying attention to where he was taking her was unprepared for the impact. "What was that for?!" Scowling, she glared at him. Hiruma ignored her in favour of the phone. "Jiji, pick up the phone already!"

"Ah!" A light bulb lit up in Ryoma's head. "Hiru-ji, kept you from finding out I was coming back to Japan didn't he?" Ryoma smirked at Hiruma. "Mada mada dane, Youichi!"

Hiruma glared at her, "Shut up!" Ryoma smirked at him, "Che, as usual, the master has outwitted the novice!"

"Didn't I tell you shut the f**k up, f**king princess?"

"Heeh, whatever. Eh, Cerberus?!" Ryoma paused in her teasing to pay attention to Hiruma's food-loving pet. "Hmm, you got bigger Cerberus? Hora, I got you something." Ryoma reached in her bag and pulled out a HUMONGOUS bag of meat strips which Cerberus promptly dove in. "It's also a present from Karupin. Don't worry, she'll be here soon. Blue's bringing her over along with the rest of my luggage."

Cerberus stopped pigging out and stared at the food. *Doggie thoughts* 'That kuso cat is here as well?! Grrr....damn snobbish stuck up cat!! If Master's mate wasn't so nice, I would have ripped off that damn smug smile on her stupid face!!! Grrrr..."

"What the f**k do you mean she's going to stay here?! This is MY apartment damn it! MINE!! Can't she just stay next door?"

"I'm not too happy about it either, baka demon! It's further away from school!"

"SHUT UP, f**king princess!! Oi, JIJI!! JIJI? That damn jiji hanged up on me. AGAIN! Wait, if you're not happy about being here," Hiruma looked at Ryoma. "Then why are you here in the first place?"

"Oh, it's because Hiru-ji has got all my luggage and Karupin as well! He said he's gonna drop Karupin and my bags here."

"Ok! Then you can leave when they get here."

"Happily!" Looks around and continues, "This place is a pigsty!" Ryoma looked at the mess of weapons, clothes and junk lying messily around the apartment. From where she sat, she could also see that the whole apartment was in the same condition as the living area.

Before Hiruma could retort, the door bell rang. Ryoma leaped up from the couch. "Ah, Blue's here!" A man dressed in a blue suit walked in when Ryoma opened the door, carrying an animal carrier cage along with 2 suitcases.

"Hello, Ryoma-ojousama. Long time no see, Youichi-bocchama. Good to see you are well."

"Hi Blue."

The man sighed. "You don't have to call me Blue anymore, Youichi-bocchama."

Hiruma smirked. "Whatever, (pause) Blue."

Blue sighed once again. "Like grandfather, like grandson I suppose."

Ryoma smirked, "Mada Mada Dane, Blue. By the way, there's no need to put my bags down. I'm NOT staying in this pigs' sty!"

Blue looked at Ryoma. "Ryoma-ojousama, if not here then where? Your earlier place of residence when you were in Japan 3 years ago was owned by your father's friend. Your cousin, Nanako-sama is staying together with her boyfriend together in an apartment only big enough for 2 people. Your parents and your elder brother are still in America with your grandfather, Takeuchi-sama."

Ryoma scowled. "I got my own money! I can get my own apartment."

"That would've been possible, Ryoma-ojousama - if Takeuchi-sama didn't freeze your bank accounts."

Both Hiruma and Ryoma started at him. "So she's/I'm stick here with me/him?!" was their response.

"That would be the case. Now, first order of business, let's get this place straightened up!" Blue took off his jacket as he spoke.

"YADDA!! There's NO WAY I'm cleaning up after him," She scowled as she pointed at Hiruma.

"Now, now Ryoma-ojousama. Didn't the Master and Takeuchi-sama train you in the arts of being a lady during your stay with them in America?"

"What do you mean training? That was TORTURE!!" Turning towards Hiruma, she continued, "And stop laughing, baka demon! I didn't have a choice!! They took my rackets away!" Ryoma glared at Hiruma who was still snickering in the corner.

"Kekekekekekeke!! Aww, poor princess!" "BAKA YOUICHI! SHUT UP!!"

Ryoma then started to chase after Hiruma attempting to hit him with her racket. Hiruma was doing a pretty good job of avoiding her hits until she hit a tennis ball at him. "OW!" "Heh, serves you right!"

After Hiruma and Ryoma stopped bickering, plan "Tidy Up Hiruma's Apartment" was put into action. Well, Ryoma and Blue did it properly whereas Hiruma's version of tidying up was to toss everything into the spare room which was filled with weapons and all sorts of dangerous items. Blue was able to arrange Hiruma's weapons room in a way that Hiruma approved of.

When the weapons room or the Hazardous Room as Ryoma calls it was tidied up, Blue noticed another door. When opened, a gym/workout area was revealed. (Think off the equipment in the training room that the Deimon Devil Bats used to train in.) Surprisingly, this room was clean. Ryoma and Blue sweat dropped. 'Off all rooms to be clean'

"Awesome!" Ryoma got on the treadmill. "Ne, Youichi, you got some cool stuff here."

"Ah," Blue noticed Ryoma fiddling with the dials on the machine. "Ryoma-ojousama, I do not think it's wise to run on the treadmill in your current attire."

Ryoma was wearing a short skirt along with a top that had Karupin's picture on it and trainers.

"Kekeke, go ahead f**king princess! I don't mind at all"

"HENTAI DEMON!!"

"Kekekekekekekekeke" Hiruma cackled. (Typical teenage boy) 'I wouldn't mind at all' Hiruma thought as he stared at Ryoma. 'Kekeke, the f**king princess grew up really well' Hiruma continued staring at Ryoma's slender toned legs before moving his gaze upwards, taking in her slim curvy body that was slowly developing. Developing in a VERY good way, in his opinion that is. As they walked back towards the living area, Ryoma was questioning Blue.

"Ne, Blue, what do you mean Youichi's bed is alright?"

"Ah, it's big enough for the two of you to share. It's the Master's and Takeuchi-sama's wish that the two of you bond more and that the two of you produce a child soon."

"Keh, I already told that Jiji that he can expect them when Doomsday comes." Hiruma continued, leering at Ryoma. "I don't mind sharing my bed with the princess but NO BABIES."

"Indeed! I don't intend on having babies! I got my tennis career to think about! AND NO WAY I'M SHARING MY BED WITH THIS PERVERTED DEMON!" Ryoma pointed at Hiruma and glared at Blue.

"Aw, don't be that way, princess. " Hiruma commented as he walked past her and gave her behind a swat. "Ack! Stupid perverted demon!"

Before she could attack Hiruma, a meow caught her attention. "Ah, sorry Karupin. I'll let you out now. Sorry, I'll you play with your good friend, Cerberus."

Ryoma let Karupin out of the animal carrier and placed her next to Cerberus. Lightening sparks flew between both animals.

*ANIMAL SPEAK*

'Hmph, hello mutt!' Karupin continued glaring at Cerberus.

'Whatever, kuso cat," was the others' reply. The lightening sparks between the two intensified.

Ryoma smiled, "Don't the two of them get along so well?" She said as she hugged them both.

Hiruma looked at the two animals in Ryoma's arms, who were still glaring at each other.

"Oi, f**king princess, what drugs are you on?"

Ryoma was gently putting the two animals back in the ground when she heard Hiruma's comment. "WHAT? I'm not on drugs, baka demon! I'm a good tennis player who's NOT on drugs!!"

"Keh, you're delusional then," was Hiruma's reply as he continued staring at the sparks flying between the two animals. He was promptly hit in the face by another tennis ball. "OI!"

Blue sighed as the pair continued their bickering. 'I wonder how the arrangement is going to work.'

*BREAK**BREAK**BREAK**BREAK**BREAK**BREAK**BREAK**BREAK**BREAK**BREAK**BREAK*

A/N: OMG!!!!!! I DID IT!!! ANOTHER CHAPPIE OUT!!! Yay!! Please review!!

Omake:

"Oi, you damn brat, come here. I want you to meet someone," Hiruma Yuutaro said as he picked up his two-year old grandson, Hiruma Youichi. Placing the child in front of another man, dressed in a blue suit, he continued. "This is Bane Hiraagashi. He's my most trusted assistant. Say hello to Bane."

The man, now identified as Bane, smiled at the toddler. "Nice to meet you Youichi-bocchama."

Hiruma Youichi stared up at him and then pointed at him exclaiming, "Bwu" (Blue in baby speak)

Surprised, Bane attempted to correct the child. "No, Bane."

"Bwu!" came the stubborn reply.

"No, it's Bane," was the second attempt.

"BWU!!" and then the toddler ignored the adults (one shocked and one in hysterics on the floor) in favour of his stuffed rabbit.

And so, the nickname got stuck with Bane the rest of his life.


	3. The Night Before and the Morning After

The Demon and the Princess (Chapter 3)

The Night Before and the Morning After

HI! Thank you very much for your kind words! So sorry for the late update...my finals were coming up...however, they are now OVER! YA-HA! XDXD. Once again, this chapter is dedicated to my wonderful sister/beta reader! XD ENJOY!

*BREAK*BREAK*BREAK*BREAK**BREAK**BREAK**BREAK**BREAK**BREAK**BREAK**BREAK*

Recap: Ryoma is now staying with Hiruma in his apartment, due to the manipulations from both her and Hiruma's grandfathers'. In addition, she also has to sleep in the same bed as Hiruma, who is looking VERY much forward to it. One of Hiruma's grandfather's assistant/bodyguard, named 'Blue' came over with Ryoma's luggage and helped tidy up Hiruma's apartment. Hiruma not happy over his privacy being invaded like this but does mind a few opportunities to convince his fiancé to indulge in certain activities. (Kekekekekkekekeke..after all, Hiruma is a young hot-blooded male who is *looks around. Whispers very softly* in love with his fiancé! *get shot at* Eek! H: were you saying something f**king author? Me: Who? Me? *looks innocent* Ryoma: Aww, Youichi! You love me! (hugs Hiruma) Hiruma glares. ) OK LETS GET BACK TO THE STORY BEFORE Hiruma decides to end my existence)

***BREAK*BREAK*BREAK*BREAK**BREAK**BREAK**BREAK**BREAK**BREAK**BREAK**BREAK***

Ryoma stared at the mirror as she brushed her teeth in preparation for bed. 'I can't believe I have to share a bed with that demon!' Shivering at the thoughts on what Hiruma was planning for her, she began to plan her next choice of action. 'Hmm, Youichi loves bets and making deals...maybe I could use that to my advantage?' With these thoughts in mind, she started to change into her bedclothes, after she made sure the door was locked. She wouldn't put it pass Hiruma to "accidently" barge into the bathroom to *cough*spy*cough* on her.

***BREAK*BREAK*BREAK*BREAK**BREAK**BREAK**BREAK**BREAK**BREAK**BREAK**BREAK***

Ryoma's thoughts were completely justified as Hiruma stood scowling at the bathroom door. He scowled at the locked door as he debated on using his flamethrower to burn the door down or should he pick the lock. However, Hiruma knew that if he did any of the above action, he would get tennis balls thrown at his head. Suddenly, a light bulb lit up in his head, cackling maniacally, Hiruma began to plot ways to seduce his princess. After all, why bother to spy on her in the bathroom when he could have her naked in his arms in HIS BED! A huge wide grin broke out on his face as various scenarios went through his mind. Yes, a much better solution but first things, first, he needed to get her out off the bathroom.

Hiruma looked up when he heard the soft click of the bathroom door, signalling that Ryoma was done preparing herself for bed. Hiruma's eyes widened as they took in Ryoma's slender form. Ryoma was wearing one of Hiruma's old Devil Bat t-shirts and short pants. He eyed her exposed shoulder with growing desire, resisting the urge to grab her and nibble her neck, marking her for the whole world to see that she belonged to him!

"Oi, baka demon! What are you staring at?" Ryoma looked at Hiruma, smirking as she eyed his slightly muscular form in appreciation. Hiruma was wearing nothing but his boxers that revealed his naked chest to Ryoma's eyes. Her smirk faltered when Hiruma raised his eyes to meet hers, the heated look he gave her, made her lick her lips in anticipation of a kiss. Her body tensed as Hiruma walked towards her. She raised her head slightly to maintain eye contact with him when he was close...really close to her.

Hiruma rested his hands on her hips, smirking at the look on her face before he pushed her gently to the side and then entered the bathroom. "It's about f**kin' time you came out!" was his parting remark.

Now it was Ryoma's turn to stare at the bathroom door, in surprise, not only at Hiruma but at herself. Her stupid traitorous body! She mentally berated herself for being distracted! She was supposed to be resisting him! Not turn into a limp doll for him to play with! Her virginity was at stake here! A soft mew broke her out of her thoughts. Bending down, she picked up Karupin into her arms and hugged her gently as she made her way to the bed.

Ryoma snuggled under the blankets, with Karupin next to her and closed her eyes, only to open them again when she heard Hiruma cursing.

"F**king princess, what is your damn cat doing on MY bed?"

Sitting up, she replied, "Karupin ALWAYS sleeps with me! Whether you like it or not, she's staying!"

Hiruma stared at her and then stared at the cat. "Keh! Not even Cerberus sleeps with me! He sleeps on the ground WHERE HE SHOULD BE!" Pointing at Cerberus was lying on his designated doggie bed at the foot of the bed. Glaring at her, Hiruma could see from her face that there was no way the damned cat was leaving the bed. Swearing under his breath, Hiruma stomped towards a cupboard and pulled out a kitty bed from it.

"Will _this_ suffice?" Hiruma asked as he placed the kitty bed next to Cerberus' doggie bed. Ryoma watched Karupin inspect her new bed and smiled when she saw her precious pet give her meow of approval.

"Karupin likes her bed. She also says thank you for the toy." Ryoma nodded towards the toy mouse which was also in the kitty bed. Hiruma rolled his eyes at her. "Keh, just didn't want your damn cat shedding all over my bed!"

**Karupin glared balefully at Hiruma. 'Don't think this bribery will let me allow your perverted self anywhere NEAR my mistress!'**

**Cerberus growled at Karupin. 'Oh **_**please!**_** Your mistress should be honoured that my master wants to mate with her!**

'**Hmph! Silence you filthy mutt! Obviously, the phrase 'like master, like pet' describes the two of you perfectly, your master has no brains JUST LIKE YOU! Seeing as my beloved mistress does not wish to mate with your stupid master' Karupin sneered at Cerberus before starting to play with her new cat toy.**

**Cerberus snarled at Karupin before leaping on her to snatch away the toy mouse. 'Since you don't give a f**king damn about my master, then you don't deserve anything from him!' With that said, Cerberus ran out of the room with Karupin at his heels. **

'**Give me back MY toy YOU MANGY MUTT!'**

Hiruma smirked as he shut and locked the bedroom door, mentally praising his pet for distracting the cat.

Ryoma stared at the closed door, blinking in shock. Shaking her head, she could only sigh at Karupin and Cerberus' friendship. Still looking at the door, "I'm glad Karupin and Cerberus get along fine"

Hiruma smirked, "Yeah, yeah whatever princess." His smirk grew when he saw her jump when he got onto the bed. Hiruma attempted to peel back the blanket so he could get under them only to discover that he couldn't. Scowling at Ryoma, "What the f**k? Let go of the blankets! Its' MY bed and I want to sleep!"

"Yadda! Go get your own!"

"Blue's using the other one since he's crashing on my couch! So, LET GO!" Hiruma tugged harder at the blankets which Ryoma held onto tightly. "Yadda!"

Ryoma's smirk of triumph when Hiruma let go of the blankets was short-lived when he suddenly kissed her. "Mhmm." Closing her eyes, she reached up only to pull Hiruma closer and mewled happily when he deepened the kiss. She gave a soft sigh when she felt him caress her body..wait! Caress her body! Pushing him off her, she realised he was now under the blankets.

**WHACK! **

Hiruma only cackled when he felt her hit his chest. Fuming, Ryoma tried to escape his hold on her.

"No! I'm not having sex with you! Let go!"

"Who the f**k said we were going to have sex? Unless..," Hiruma waggled his eyebrows at her. "The princess wants to! Kekekekeke"

Ryoma ceased her struggles and scowled at him. "Of course I don't want to, demon. I'm tired and I want to sleep!"

Hiruma sighed. "Then sleep!" With that said Hiruma lay down beside her and closed his eyes. (He was still holding her against him!)

Ryoma looked suspiciously at him. She was STILL in his arms, with her head tucked under his chin. Closing her eyes, she savoured the heat that rose from his body and buried her nose into his chest. Hiruma smelled like grass, gunpowder and gun oil. This was the scent that Ryoma had come to associate Hiruma with. Wrapping her arms around him, she snuggled close to him.

Hiruma was mentally counting. 5...4...3...2...

"I'm sorry Youichi." Bingo!

"Keh! For what? Taking out your stress on me?"

Hiruma felt her nod against him. "Keh! Ji-ji told me, your Toshi ji-san insisted you attend Seigaku High as a female. He refused for you to cross dress again."

Ryoma looked up at him and giggled. "Youichi knows me very well! I'm upset because now I can't join the boys' tennis team anymore! ALL the good opponents are the BOYS! And also.."

"And also?" Hiruma urged her to continue while rubbing her back.

Ryoma sighed. " I'm sacred sempai-tachi would be mad at me for not telling them I was a girl...We went to the Nationals together and the whole time I lied to them and hid my true gender." Ryoma looked up at Hiruma, "Do you think they'll hate me?"

Scoffing, Hiruma looked into her eyes, "Who f**king cares what they think? If they make a fuss, then change schools! Rikkadai or Hyotei wouldn't give a flying f**k whether you're a girl or not!"

Ryoma smiled at Hiruma. "Thanks Youichi. But I still wanna play tennis with sempai-tachi again!"

"Just go to sleep, f**king princess! You can still play with them...just not on the same team."

Ryoma closed her eyes. "I still hope they won't hate me though" Came her soft reply. Within 5 minutes she was asleep. Hiruma stared at the opposite wall in contemplation while stroking her hair. Soon, he was asleep.

In the morning

Pi. Pi. Pi. Pi. Smash!

Hiruma grumbled as he glared at the alarm clock. 'F**king clock!' Unlike his fiancé, Hiruma was able to get up early in the mornings. (After all, early to rise, more illegal activities to plot!)

Hiruma smirked at the sleeping figure in his bed, which made soft protests against his movements. 'Kekeke, her guard is down! Here's my chance!'

Slowly and carefully, he pulled Ryoma closer to him. His evil smirk grew when she continued to sleep. Encouraged, he gently kissed her lips as he ran his hands up her body and cupped her breasts. Ryoma arched up slightly in her sleep, moaning softly. "Youichi..." Blearily, she opened her eyes and at that moment, Hiruma attacked! A soft cry escaped her lips when Hiruma kissed her hard on the lips. Brain still half-asleep, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

She gasped when Hiruma squeezed her breasts and taking advantage of her opened mouth, Hiruma slipped his tongue into his mouth. Both tongues then began a battle of dominance. Hiruma was about to slip his hands under Ryoma's shirt when he felt sharp claws on his back.

"What the f**k?" He swore as he broke apart from Ryoma. Turning around, he peeled Karupin off his back. Ryoma snapped out of her daze when she heard her precious cat's yowls.

**Whack!** Ryoma hit the back of Hiruma's head. "Baka demon! Let go! You're hurting her!" Gathering Karupin in her arms, she cuddled her cat.

Hiruma glared at the cat. No, it was a demon cat, in his book! In about 10 minutes, he would have a topless Ryoma in his arms. Wait! Wasn't Cerberus supposed to keep that damn cat away? And didn't he lock and shut the door?

Hiruma then noticed that the room window was open. Looking at Karupin again, he scowled at the smug cat. Damn cat!

**Kitty thoughts: YES! I managed to protect my beloved mistress from that pervert! Take that you perverted demon!**

Still scowling at the cat, Hiruma looked at the time. "Oi, f**king princess, if you don't hurry, you're gonna be late!"

Ryoma paused and glanced at the clock. "Shit! I'm going to be late!" Within 5 minutes she was ready. Glaring at Hiruma, "This is your fault! Did you have to get an apartment that requires me to catch the train to get to Seishun High?"

"Keh! It's a 5 minute walk from here to my school! You could always switch schools?"

"NO THANKS! YOUR SCHOOL HAS A LOUSY TENNIS TEAM!" was Ryoma's reply. Hiruma just keh-ed and tossed her a card. "For train. Show it to the conductor if he asks for it."

Ryoma looked at the card and looked at Hiruma again. "You know what? I don't want to know about it!" It was the typical train pass but with only one difference. It had Hiruma's stamp on it. (You know the devil Hiruma face. I'm not sure whether any of you recall it?) Ryoma placed the card in her skirt pocket, grabbed her bag and dashed off to school, waving to Blue as she left.

Blue looked at Hiruma who was standing in the bedroom's doorway, smirking. "Admit it Youichi-bochan. You're happy she's here."

Hiruma looked at Blue with his customary evil grin which was wider than usual. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

***BREAK*BREAK*BREAK*BREAK**BREAK**BREAK**BREAK**BREAK**BREAK**BREAK**BREAK***

Whew! This was the longest chapter I ever did! XDXD Thanks for all you're reviews!

Btw, about the review was about my chapters' organisation. Uh...could you please elaborate further? Please? Thanks!

Mistress R.


End file.
